A Perfect Gift
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Dean comes back to the motel to find one of the best Christmas presents in front of the tree. It was all wrapped up nice too, a cute little bow on it and everything. Wincest, incest, fluff, porn, you want it, you name it, you got it in this fic. One-shot Complete


**Title: A Perfect Christmas Gift**

**Author: .SalazarS**

**Word Count: 1,600 ish**

**Paring(s)/Characters: Sam/Dean, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester**

**Kinks/Warnings: Body Worshiping, Ball Gag, Christmas!Fluff/Sex, Incest, Wincest, Bondage, Rimming, Ball Sucking, Top!Dean, and Anal. **

**Summary: Dean comes back to the motel to find one of the best Christmas presents in front of the tree. It was all wrapped up nice too, a cute little bow on it and everything. **

**A/N: Merry Christmas! **

Dean opened the fridge in the kitchen and made sure all the food for tomorrow was in there.

He checked the time on his watch, seeing if any stores would still be open.

Dean scribbled that he was going out on a little sticky note.

He had a few presents to pick up…

When Dean came back to the bunker and into the main room, he stopped walking. In front of the large Christmas tree that Sam, Cas, and him had set up and decorated—Dean had jokingly asked Sam, loudly so Cas could hear, if they should tie Cas onto the top of the tree. Cas had disappeared in a hurry—was Sam.

Sam was on his knees, his wrists tied together behind his back. He was in a bowing position.

Dean set the three pre-wrapped boxes on the closest counter and walked towards Sam, taking it all in.

There was a red bow on Sam's right ass cheek. His hands were tied together by red ribbon. In Sam's mouth was a ball gag, except the ball looked like a Christmas ornament.

"Fuck Sammy," Dean murmured to himself. Sam didn't stir; he had fallen asleep while waiting for Dean to come back.

Dean stroked his hand through Sam's hair. He pulled lightly on it to move Sam's head up. He traced a finger around the pink lips stretched around the ball.

Dean let go of Sam's hair and walked around Sam, to his ass. He dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to Sam's hole.

Sam squirmed a little but his breathing still remained deep and steady.

Dean licked along Sam's crack and to his balls. He lapped at each one for a few seconds before going back up to Sam's hole.

Sam was definitely awake now. He was pushing back against Dean, his breathing picked up.

"Such a sweet little gift to come home to, Sammy." Dean crawled towards Sam's face and smiled.

Dean chuckled when Sam tried to smile back but couldn't. He kissed the tip of Sam's nose.

"You're so beautiful, Sam. I'm going to take such good care of you tonight, except we're going to stay right here. Right in front of the tree, because this is where we're going to open our presents tomorrow Sammy, and since you're my present, I wanna open you up right here. Should I open you with my fingers or tongue, Sammy? If I want to get my cock into your cute little ass, I need you nice and stretched. Maybe my tongue first, get you all wet, then I'll fuck my fingers into you until you're begging into that gag you're wearing so prettily. Does that sound good Sammy?"

Sam gave a full body shudder at Dean's words. He looked up at Dean and begged with his eyes; begged for everything Dean just said.

"Don't worry, baby boy. I gotcha," Dean kissed Sam's forehead once before moving back to Sam's ass.

He pulled the bow off and set it down beside Sam. Dean spread Sam's cheeks apart and kissed all around Sam's hole before finally licking it.

He lapped slowly, gently, at first. He cupped Sam's balls and rubbed them.

Dean sucked on the puckered skin then moved his mouth down to Sam's balls. He took one into his mouth while his hand played with the other.

Sam's moans were quieted by the ball in his mouth, but Dean could still hear them.

Dean switched his mouth to the other ball and moved his hand that wasn't holding him up to circle around Sam's hole.

He released Sam's ball and stood on his knees to move towards Sam. "Wanna hear you moan for me."

He pulled the ball out and slid it off of Sam's head. Dean laid the gag beside the bow.

Dean licked the shell of Sam's ear and whispered: "It's your decision if you want to be so loud Crowley will know that we're more than brothers, or if you want to keep quiet so he doesn't know."

Sam whimpered and Dean went back to licking at Sam's balls and hole.

He pushed the tip of his tongue into Sam's ass and moved it. He curled it and pulled pack, pulling at the rim while getting a loud moan from Sam. Looks like Sam didn't care if Crowley heard or not.

He pushed his tongue in a little farther, Sam opening easily around him. His hands continued rubbing Sam's sac.

Sam pushed back against Dean's face, the loudness of the moans increasing whenever Dean's tongue pushed into him deeper. Dean had his tongue in as deep as it could go, twisting it to get more into Sam.

He moved his hand that was playing with Sam's balls to stroke over Sam's cock once.

Sam came with a shout of Dean's name, coating Dean's hand with his jizz.

Dean pulled his tongue out of Sam's ass and moved forward to be face to face with Sam.

He stroked the hand covered in Sam's come along his cheek. "Such a good boy for me, you know that Sammy? Perfect little brother," Dean smiled and kissed Sam.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Sam, 'kay?" Dean asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Do you wanna be split open on big brother's cock?"

Sam nodded quickly. "Please Dean, want your cock."

Dean tucked Sam's hair back behind his ear and moved back behind Sam. He took out his wallet and pulled out the tiny pack of lube he carried around for situations like this.

He squirted half the pack onto two fingers. He kissed Sam's right cheek, right where the bow had been, and thrusted the two fingers into Sam.

Dean took his time opening Sam, moving his fingers slowly until Sam was begging for him.

A third finger was inserted and Dean spread them as wide as they could go. He pushed them in until they were in all the way, to his last knuckle.

"Dean, Dean, Dean _please, _please just fuck me." Sam fucked himself on Dean's fingers, crying out when they hit his prostate.

Dean pulled his fingers out and poured the rest of the package onto his cock. He lined himself and pushed in slowly.

"Mm, Dean, fuck, please," Sam said, more to himself than Dean. He kept saying random words, urging Dean to just fuck him.

Dean stopped moving when he was fully inside of Sam, letting the younger male adjust.

"Dean, you _need to fucking move._" Sam hissed, moving his hips.

A small laugh escaped Dean's lips before he moved. He pulled back slowly, gripping Sam's hips to keep him steady.

He pushed back in just as slow and repeated the process, taking his time.

"Dean," Sam breathed out, "tomorrow we can go nice and slow, but tonight I need you to fuck me."

Sam felt Dean strengthen his hold on his hips, probably leaving bruises.

Dean pulled out 'til the head of his cock caught on the rim of Sam's hole. He waited one second before pushing in quickly.

He moved one hand to hold onto Sam's bound hands so he could pull himself in deeper.

Each thrust had Sam moaning louder, until he was almost screaming Dean's name.

Dean continued hammering into Sam, also starting to get louder. Crowley would totally know they were more than brothers, but Dean could care less.

When Sam came, it was one of the most intense orgasms of his life. His cock felt like it was spurting come for hours; his vision went black for a few seconds.

Dean pounded into Sam a few more times before coming, too. He breathed deeply as his hips jerked and his cock emptied into Sam, filling him up with his come.

He let out another shuddering breath and pulled out of Sam. He unbound Sam's hands and pulled him up, leaving the empty lube pack and ribbon on the ground to throw away tomorrow.

As the two walked silently towards their bedroom, the taller one with a slight limp, Sam stopped them in the middle of the doorway.

"Hey Dean," Sam said, a grin on his tired face.

"Yea Sam?"

"I think that's a mistletoe above us," Sam smirked and leaned down towards Dean.

"Yea, I guess it is. Merry Christmas Sammy." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and took him into a slow, chaste, kiss.

When he pulled back and after they got out of their clothes—well, Dean got out of his clothes—and were about to crawl under the covers, Dean asked Sam something.

"How'd you get your hands tied behind your back like that?"

Sam blushed and crawled under the covers, Dean moving under them right beside Sam, turning over and waiting for Sam to spoon him.

"Um, let's just say that Cas knows about us now, and it may be a little awkward seeing him since I had him tie me up."

Dean laughed and twined their hands together, then pulled them over his heart. "Good night, Sammy, I love you. Thanks for a great present."

Sam kissed the back of Dean's head and yawned, "love you, too, Dean."

~The End~


End file.
